


National Anthem

by FoxInDocs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: FWP, Fireworks, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Forehead Touching, Inspired by Music, M/M, Songfic, accidental prayer, canon!verse, comfortably-bisexual Dean, cuz I know you guys love that shit, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4576575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxInDocs/pseuds/FoxInDocs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Red, white, blue, is in the sky, summer's in the air, and baby, heaven's in your eyes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	National Anthem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [faeryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeryn/gifts), [cuddle_me_carl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddle_me_carl/gifts).



> NOT ONLY am I Destiel trash, I AM ALSO Lana Del Rey trash!
> 
> Don't touch me.

Dean sits on the hood of his baby, resting wearily against the windshield. Sam left the bar earlier with a pretty blonde, so he came up to this secluded road on a hill overlooking the small town where they were working, hoping to get a view of the fireworks without the crowds. A light breeze cuts through the balmy summer air as he sips his beer. He’s a little buzzed.

He’s startled by a rustle of feathers as Castiel appears on the hood beside him

“Jesus Cas! are you trying to give me a heart attack!?”

“Despite your best efforts, Dean, your heart and coronary arteries are perfectly healthy.”

“Good to know. What are you doing here?”

“I heard your prayer.”

Dean blinks, “I wasn’t praying.”

“perhaps not consciously, I can pick up on a… longing.”

Dean scoffs and turns his gaze back to the lights of the town below. “Whatever man. The fireworks are gonna start any minute, you want a beer?” He hands one to Cas without waiting for an answer.

Across town, red, white and blue begin to flash across the sky. It’s a big display, better than Dean was expecting from such a backwater. He’s always loved fireworks. He turns to his friend to take in his reaction, and finds he can’t look away from the way the lights play across the angel’s skin. Cas turns to him, a rare smile on his lips, and the fireworks reflected in those blue, blue eyes, and Dean decides maybe that’s what heaven really looks like. Before he knows what he’s doing, his lips find Castiel’s, his hand slipping around the back of his neck and into that dark mess of soft hair. Cas hums a note of surprise, low in his throat, but then he’s kissing back and for a moment everything is right in Dean’s world.

Dean breaks the kiss, resting his forehead against his angel’s.

“God, you’re so handsome.” He breathes.

**Author's Note:**

> I still maintain I'm not a writer. But you can follow me on tumblr if you really want.  
> [thefoxindocs.tumblr.com](Http://thefoxindocs.tumblr.com)


End file.
